


The Haunting of Moonbay Gulch

by Calacious



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BYOB_2020, F/F, Fake Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mystery solving, Real Ghosts, Scooby is BAMF, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: The gang is looking forward to spending some time canoodling in a hot tub, but first they have a family of specters to deal with.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	The Haunting of Moonbay Gulch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I hope that this does not disappoint. Happy Spook Month!

"Spooky," Shaggy said, gulping as he looked around the dilapidated mansion.

"It's not spooky," Velma said. "It's just your everyday, run of the mill, cliche haunted house."

"Spooky," Scooby echoed, clutching Shaggy's arm as they followed the gang into the location of their latest mystery.

"Rumor has it that this abandoned mansion is home to the spectral family that's been terrorizing Moonbay Gulch," Fred said with far more excitement than Shaggy and Scooby thought was warranted.

"Roh boy." Scooby scooted closer to Shaggy. He had a bad feeling about this place.

"Like, this place sure is creepy," Shaggy said, gaze roaming the stained walls of the corridor they were walking down. "Are you sure we've got the right place?"

"Stop being such a 'fraidy cat," Velma said, yanking Shaggy forward. "The sooner we unmask these spurious specters the sooner we can get back to canoodling in the hot tub."

"'noodling?" Scooby gave Shaggy a questioning look. The young man shrugged and shivered as a blast of ice cold air whipped through the hallway.

"Brr," Daphne said. "Someone needs to turn the air conditioner down."

"I d...d...don't think that was the a...a...air con...conditioner!" Shaggy's teeth chattered as he pointed toward a trio of shimmering ghostly figures that were bearing down on them.

"Run!" Fred said, but Shaggy and Scooby were already heading in the direction of the door they'd just entered through only to find it blocked by two other glowing phantoms with menacing looks on their faces.

"They'd almost be pretty if it weren't for those ugly looks on their faces and their outdated clothes," Daphne said.

"Zoinks, we're trapped." Shaggy's breath was warm against Scooby's ear, but Scooby couldn't complain as he'd jumped into his best friend's arms and much preferred the warmth of his friend to the freezing air that seemed to accompany the appearance of the apparent apparitions.

"Ruh-roh," Scooby said as the otherworldly beings closed in on them, hemming the gang in on all sides. Usually, there would be a side door or a trapdoor for them to escape inside of, but this old, haunted mansion's hallway had nothing but walls with peeling wallpaper.

"Don't worry gang, this is all going according to my plan," Fred said.

Scooby wondered what the blonde-haired boy's plan had been, and if there would be some Scooby Snax in the cards for him and Shaggy. There was almost nothing Scooby (and Shaggy) wouldn't do for Scooby Snax. The only thing Scooby wouldn't do for one of those special treats was betray his best friend in the whole world, Shaggy.

"PLan? What plan?" Velma asked. "Usually you have us split up and investigate before we spring one of your convoluted traps."

"Consider the trap sprung," Fred said. He jumped toward the trio of spooks, and tossed a handful of a powdery substance at them.

"Guess we're all the bait this time," Shaggy said, knees knocking in fear as the duo of ghastly ghosts rushed toward them.

The ghostly triad howled as the powder hit them in the face, eyes screwing up in pain. One of them sneezed, and the two ghosts who were advancing on Scooby and Shaggy scowled in fury. One of them reached a pale hand out to Shaggy, gripping his arm hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises.

Angered, Scooby snarled at the would-be ghost and bit the pale man's wrist, drawing blood as he leapt from Shaggy's arms to stand guard in front of his friend. The man grimaced in pain and let go of Shaggy's arm with a hiss.

"The jig is up," Fred said. "Your haunting days are over."

"It's the Marwin family," Velma said squinting at the ghostly group.

Scooby bared his teeth when one of the bogus ghosts took a step forward. No way was he getting past him to harm Shaggy.

"Aw, Scoob, it's okay. Like, we've solved the mystery, you can stand down now," Shaggy said, placing a hand on Scooby's shoulder.

Instead of backing down, Scooby narrowed his eyes at the man who'd bruised Shaggy and growled low in his throat. Shaggy's hand tightened in his fur, and Scooby relaxed just a touch.

"How did you know?" one of the Marwins asked.

"It was just as I thought," Velma said, surprising no one but the Marwins. "You were trying to scare outside visitors away from Moonbay Gulch because --"

"Outsiders like you lot are ruining our town!" the man who'd grabbed Shaggy shouted, lunging forward, only to be met with Scooby's sharp canines around his calf. He tried to shake Scooby off, but Scooby's teeth sunk in a little deeper, making the man grunt in pain.

"Ruining our livelihood," the man continued, hand grasping Shaggy's wrist and tugging him forward. "It's freaks like you who are making our town into a hotbed of lunacy and crime."

"Hank, that's enough, unhand that young man," a woman who hadn't been there before said. Her voice sent shivers through all of them.

Hank let go of Shaggy's hand, and Scooby let go of Hank's leg. The woman had a stern look on her thin face, but the look was not aimed at any of the Scooby gang, rather at the family who'd been terrorizing the visitors of Moonbay Gulch.

"Nanna, you're..." Hank swallowed whatever else he was going to say as the woman floated over to him, right through Daphne, Velma, and then Shaggy.

"Jinkies," Velma said at the same time that Daphne said, "Creepers!"

Shaggy's, "Zoinks," sounded shaky and the young man shivered so hard that his teeth chattered.

"Not all specters are shams," the old lady said. "Hank, Winifred, Melvin, Miranda, and Susan, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

"But Great Aunt Charlotte," one of the Marwins said, "we were just trying to protect our town from punks like the five you see here. They are ruining our town by bringing in their filthy habits and --"

"Enough, Winifred!" Great Aunt Charlotte turned to face the woman who was wiping off some of the powder that Fred had tossed in her face. She was glaring at the Scooby gang.

"If you truly want to protect this town, you will stop this nonsense at once," Great Aunt Charlotte said, gripping Hank's and Winifred's arms, making the two wince.

"It is 'outsiders' like the five you see here, who have helped our family amass its wealth. Without visitors to the Gulch, our family's businesses would have gone bankrupt. You lot may have been born into money, but in my generation, we had to work hard for it, and talk about ruins. Look around you." Great Aunt Charlotte's eyes flashed in anger that made everyone shiver.

"This place has fallen into ruins under your dubious care. If you really care about the Marwin name, you will restore our family home, and start welcoming, rather than scaring away, strangers," Great Aunt Charlotte said, shaking the two family members she had in her grip.

"Y...yes," Hank said through chattering teeth.

"Yes, what, young man?" Great Aunt Charlotte shook the man again.

"Yes, ma'am," Hank said, contrite.

"And what do you have to say to these poor young folk that you've spooked with your ill-thought out behavior?" Great Aunt Charlotte raised a finely arched brow.

"Sorry," all five of the Marwins muttered.

"What was that?"

"We're sorry for scaring you, and all of the others, please forgive us," Winifred said, eyes wide in fear of what her great aunt might do.

"We won't be any more trouble to the Gulch," Hank said. "We promise."

"Yeah," the other three said. "We didn't realize how important visitors like you were to our success," added one of them.

Great Aunt Charlotte shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Miranda, always thinking with your pocketbook. You've got a lot to learn about what matters, but don't worry, I'll stick around for awhile to teach you."

Shaggy and Scooby exchanged a look with each other and gulped. "Like, we'll just get out of your way," Shaggy said. "We'll make like trees and you know, leave."

"Enjoy your hot tub," Great Aunt Charlotte said, winking at Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Daphne. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he hurried out the door past Hank and Winifred, Scooby, Daphne, Velma and Fred hot on his heels.

Great Aunt Charlotte's tinkling laughter echoed into the night air, chasing them all the way to the Mystery Machine.

"You don't think that Great Aunt Charlotte was a real ghost, do you?" Daphne asked from the comfort of the hot tub later that night. "I mean, ghosts aren't real, right?"

Velma shrugged and took a sip from her glass of wine. She gripped Daphne's chin and pulled her in for a kiss that made Daphne moan. "Who knows?" Velma said. "More importantly, who cares?"

"But you always care about these kinds of things," Daphne said, breathless.

"Yeah, and you never got to explaining how the Marwins managed to spook the entire town," Fred added. He had an arm draped over Shaggy's shoulders, the other was resting on Shaggy's thigh, lightly petting as he sucked a path along Shaggy's jaw, making the slightly younger man shiver in delight.

One of Shaggy’s hands was focused on Fred’s right nipple, tweaking it, making it hard. The other was under the water, fingers intent on stretching Fred and making the other man hard. Fingers quirking and twisting, causing Fred to gasp and moan every now and then as he ground his ass against the pleasuring touch.

"Does it really matter that the Marwins used a portable 3D holographic projector to simulate the apparitions that were haunting the visitors to Moonbay Gulch, and that they painted themselves in a thin silver paint to become the ghosts that we confronted in the mansion?" Velma asked, frowning.

"Yes," Daphne said, voice throaty. "It's such a turn on." She nipped Velma’s ear, and then tugged on Velma’s lower lip with her teeth, making Velma blush.

It was a pretty look on the normally unflappable girl. Fred and Shaggy watched Daphne and Velma kiss through half-lidded eyes, and Fred started stroking Shaggy’s thigh, lips never leaving Shaggy’s jaw.

"Uh, yeah, what Daphne said," Shaggy's voice cracked when Fred's hand squeezed his thigh, and he started sucking on Shaggy's neck. Freddy’s fingers were dancing across his thigh and Shaggy was hard as a rock.

“What was in that powder that you tossed at the wannabe ghosts, Freddy?” Daphne asked in between kisses that grew deeper and heavier. Velma’s eyes were hazy with lust, and her hands disappeared beneath the bubbling water.

Daphne gasped in pleasure, and Velma bit her lower lip and smirked when Daphne’s back arched, eyes rolling back in pleasure that zinged through her. Shaggy and Fred watched Daphne and Velma come undone, both breathing heavily.

Fred’s hand gripped Shaggy’s hard-on, slowly stroking it as Shaggy pumped his fingers into Fred’s ass. Both came in a rush, a shock of what felt like electricity flowing through them. The sound of a ghostly gasp accompanied their orgasms, and the four shivered, and exchanged looks of incredulity.

“You don’t think...” Velma couldn’t fully voice what was on everyone’s mind.

“It was just baby powder,” Fred said once the quiet had stretched a little too long, breaking the spell that had fallen over the group at the thought that Great Aunt Charlotte had been there, watching them.

* * *

Scooby sat on the bed in their hotel room, TV tuned to a nature show, a bucket of fried chicken from Marwin's Chickanery in his lap, and a soda in his hand. He smiled as he watched a wild dog defend its pack, and thought back to Hank. He'd bear Scooby's teeth marks on his calf for a long time to come. No one messed with his Shaggy.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby howled when the wild dog ripped out the throat of the animal that had tried to harm one of the pups.


End file.
